Chronicles of Azeroth: Series 1: Changing Teams
by bossfight1
Summary: A Human Warlock named Bloodklor tries to convince his fellow Warlocks to join the Horde. But, when Magaia, the leader of the Heralds of Darkness, sends a captain of the Scarlet Crusade to do her dirty work, Bloodklor is in for the fight for his life.


We of the Order of the Chronicles live beyond Azeroth, even beyond the Outlands itself. We chronicle anything we believe to be historic and worth being written. Here is the first of what will be many of the given stories we at first vowed to never bring to light.

Chronicles of Azeroth #1: Changing Teams

Written by Hank Garretson

Somewhere in the city of Stormwind, one of the most powerful Warlocks in all of the Eastern Kingdoms, Bloodklor, comes before the order known as Heralds of Darkness, led by the single most powerful Warlock of the Alliance, Magaia, whose advisor is known as Ferrine, Captain of the Scarlet Crusade. Bloodklor, and his minion, Geltog, bow before their masters.

Bloodklor: My masters. I have looked into my Rift of the Observant since the sun was high. And I see no competition: the Horde is stronger with the Dark Arts than even ourselves.

The Heralds gasp.

Magaia: You fool! Though there was a very brief alliance between the Alliance and the Horde to confront the Burning Legion, that truce has evaporated. What makes you think they are the better choice??

Bloodklor: Just imagine; they are further into darkness than us. They are quite literally bathed in power!

Ferrine: Enough! You may think you can order us to do your bidding, but believe me, you have never been more wrong.

Magaia: Silence! Ferrine, go to observe how you're Crusade is doing. The Forsaken are quickly growing in numbers.

Ferrine leaves with a scowl.

Magaia: As for YOU, Bloodklor. Your abuse of these beautiful arts has but irritated us. I have no choice to cut you from the Heralds.

Bloodklor: WHAT?! But I… I was merely trying to help our order!

Magaia: You were trying to help yourself. Leave.

Bloodklor growls, and unleashes a Shadow Bolt at Magaia. She deflects it with ease.

Magaia: GO.

Bloodklor turns, and blasts the door open. He and Geltog leave. Ferrine reenters.

Ferrine: You know what he could do.

Magaia: I know. That is why I want you to do this. Though powerful, Bloodklor has a weakness. His heart. Take these. They are known as the Armor of the Dark, and the Dagger of the Herald.

Magaia hands Ferrine the items.

Magaia: The Armor will protect you from any sword, or his magic with no scars. The dagger will drain his powers. But you must strike his heart, or he will continue his lack of respect.

Ferrine leaves. Later that night, at Bloodklor's Tower, on a mountain south of Stormwind, Bloodklor is using his powers to destroy anything with no interest.

Bloodklor: AAUUUUGGGHHH!!!! Why?! All we seek is to better control power! I was trying to bring more power to control!

Geltog: Well, sir, the Herald is on the Alliance. Joining the Horde is kind of shocking to bring to them.

Bloodklor: Well… the Alliance is nothing more than an alliance of IGNORANT CHILDREN!! I refuse to belong to such a group!

Bloodklor uses his magic to pack his essentials into a magical cube. Suddenly, he hears a yell downstairs, and a struggle.

Bloodklor: My guard! He must be wrestling with my Voidwalker again. That idiot. Geltog, separate the idiots.

Geltog goes downstairs. Bloodklor begins to close the door, when he hears Geltog scream, and several fire blasts. Then all is still. Bloodklor realizes he is in danger, and teleports to the balcony at the top of the tower, where rains pour heavily. He readies a summoning spell to get his Griffon to ride to Kalimdor. When suddenly, he hears a noise behind him. He turns and sees Ferrine.

Ferrine: Your death is now, Bloodklor. I've waited for this for ages.

Bloodklor: Magaia will pay dearly. Leave now, Ferrine. I've no time for this.

Ferrine: Your death is NOW!!

Bloodklor instantly fires a Shadow Bolt at Ferrine, but it bounces off.

Bloodklor: The Armor of the Dark. It still means NOTHING!!

Bloodklor attempts to unleash a curse, but Ferrine charges, and slashes Bloodklor on the arm. Bloodklor cries out in pain.

Bloodklor: The Dagger of the Herald! It has weakened me!

Ferrine knocks Bloodklor to the ground, and thrusts the blade deep into his heart. Blood as black as the sea at night pours out of his chest. Bloodklor quickly soaks his hand in his blood, which all his magic channels through, and utters a spell that will channel both his spirit and corpse to the Tirisfal Glades. He just barely finishes his spell as the life leaves him. The corpse of the Warlock becomes a shadow, and flies away to the Tirisfal Glades.

Though that was the end of Bloodklor's life, it was not truly the end. He became one of the Forsaken, and rose from the grave, though his memories were gone. But, as he slayed more of his enemies, his memories slowly came back. Through revenge, he eventually killed Ferrine, who was foolishly accompanying the Scarlet Crusade at a ruined tower near Brill in Tirisfal Glades. He still wanders through the world, seeking to grow in power, until he can finally restore his powers enough he can kill Magaia, the Warlock who had him killed.

Note: Bloodklor is actually a player's character in World of Warcraft.


End file.
